Chloro and 'Nappings
by MustardGal
Summary: Roy, Ed, Al, and Riza all take a day off to find out the culprits who are scaring people away from a nearby lake. No pairings.


**Chloro and 'Nappings**

**Summary: Roy, Ed, Al, and Riza all take a day off to find out the culprits who are scaring people away from a nearby lake. No pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did I don't know what I'd do. **

The day started out like any other day. The sun was shining brightly, the clouds moving along soundlessly as always, green and red leaves blowing in the soft wind, the sweet smell of summer… People wandered through the streets of Central just because they could; it was a nice enough day to just go out and walk. They talked and laughed and continued on with their lives. Ah, yes, this was the type of day when you could just sit back and watch it forever…

Which was exactly what Roy Mustang was doing. Laying his feet upon his desk, he leaned back far in his creaking chair, putting his head back and watched the leaves from upside down fall from his window. He laid his hands on his stomach and sighed when he felt the blood begin to rush to his head. Lifting his head up, he closed his eyes and listened to the wind blow lightly against the window frame. Yes, this was the life, no papers to sign, no people to yell at him… yet. His chin dipped droopily foreword as he felt sleep come upon him. He fell asleep within minutes, breathing peacefully.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

He didn't budge.

_Knock, knock, knock._

He grumbled and snapped in a hushed voice for the person to go away.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"For God's sake, what do you want!?" Roy lifted his feet from his desk and stood quickly up and stomped towards the door. Yanking it open, he said, "I'm very busy- oh." He glared down at the red shrimp boy glaring equally back at him. "What do you want, Fullmetal?"

Edward Elric continued to glare at him. "I was told to report in today,_Colonel_," he said, muttering Colonel as if it was an insult.

"Oh? And why do you have to?" Roy crossed his arms waiting for him to answer.

"My yearly assessment," Edward said, handing a bundle of papers to Roy. "Lt. Hawkeye said I should just give it to you personally."

Roy took the papers and peered down at all the scrawled handwriting. "Is this what you call your…"

"It's fine," Edward said, speaking quickly. "It's about all the things that's been done so far. Can I go now?"

"You should know that these take at least a week," Roy said, tossing the papers back on the desk and made no move to catch it when it tumbled to the ground. He stared at it for a second and turned back to Edward, who was shaking his head.

"No wonder they take so long," Edward mumbled to himself. "Lazy ass."

"Now Ed, show some respect. I have a lot on my shoulders right now, you wouldn't believe all the work…"

"How many dates you have this week?"

"Four, and as I was saying about… hey!" Roy glared angrily at the small idiot. "You've got some nerve."

Edward shrugged, a smug look on his face. "I try." He turned on his heel and walked briskly away, hearing the door shut behind him and the creak of the chair when the Colonel sat back down. Edward slowed in his walking and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, this just sucks," he said to nobody in particular. The assessment had taken him a full day to write; it would take a full week to process. He was stuck in Central for that long. He had nothing to research, hence nothing to do. He sighed and kicked the wall angrily, all the well knowing that it wouldn't do himself justice. "Crap." He didn't even know how to take it easy as he was always on the run. Alphonse, on the other hand, could probably find something. Everybody liked him and he could definitely go spend an entire week in a pet store. Good thing he doesn't scare most kittens by his armor…

He headed towards the military room they were staying at, wondering if Alphonse was still waiting for him. He was about to turn the doorknob when a smell quickly stopped him. It wasn't a good smell and it definitely wasn't one that he'd like to smell for very long. He groaned and opened the door, finding Alphonse kneeling on the floor, holding a towel in one hand and a small kitten in the other.

"Al," Edward said sternly.

"Hey… brother," Alphonse replied cheerily, quickly rushing to wipe up the yellow liquid that had soaked into the carpet.

"What. Is. That. _Thing_.," Edward said, pronouncing each word firmly.

Alphonse didn't reply, just wiped up the urine quicker.

"Get it out," Edward demanded.

Alphonse shook his head. Brother was angry again. Why did he get so high strung so fast? "I can't… it was alone… I couldn't resist helping it."

"You know that animals of any type are not allowed in military dorms!"

"So? I couldn't just leave it there!"

Walking over, Edward reached for the kitten, which meowed. "Give it to me."

Alphonse held it higher than Edward could reach. "No, I'll do something with her!" He stood up and let the soaking towel fall the ground and he cuddled the kitten in his metal hand, scratching her behind the ears.

Edward pointed to the door. "Go." And Alphonse went, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Glancing at the floor, he shook his head and reached down to grab the towel and threw it in the trash, knowing that if it weren't taken out soon the whole place would smell. He clapped his hands and put them against the carpet, turning what was left into water then dissolved it. It was at least better than dissolved urine floating around…

Every single time they were in Central, Alphonse had to get attached to a kitten. Every single time. Kittens weren't evil, Edward admitted to himself, but they just did not have what it takes to take care of one. Edward ran a hand through his hair, undoing any tangles that he found, his automail hand cold against his scalp. The automail connected right at the skin was tingling. It was getting slightly cold and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He flopped down on his bed, letting out a long, "Ughhh!"

One Day Later… 

Edward sat down at the table, twiddling his thumbs. He'd only seen Alphonse once today and that was when he had rushed in, grabbed something and quickly left. Why had Al not told him where he was going? It was now early afternoon… Edward shook his head. Alphonse could take care of himself. Standing up, Edward left his room and headed toward the cafeteria, feeling his stomach growl quietly.

Quickly sitting down with his newfound food, he gobbled down the mashed potatoes and reached for the apple that was remaining on his plate.

"Hey, Ed!"

Edward glanced up and watched Roy sit across from him, holding a plate full of his own.

"You usually don't eat here," Edward grumbled.

"I don't," Roy said. "But I've come to discuss your assessment and who can pass up food on the way?" He gave a small laugh and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Staring at it, he said, "I've read through what you've written and it's being sent to the higher ups right now as we speak."

"So I can get out of here quicker?" Edward looked up, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. Could take longer," Roy shrugged. "Anyways, I have a mission for you while you're here."

"Finally," Edward grinned and took a bite of his apple. "So, what is it?" he asked, mouth full.

"It's a tough one, I warn you," Roy said.

Edward looked at him questionably. Was that sarcasm in his words? "Go on."

"Well, you see, I have a day off coming up tomorrow… but there is a thing that I want to look into… I guess you could say… undercover."

"Oh?"

"It's at Lake Central, which is right the north exit of Central. I don't know if you've heard of it but it's there. Anyway, there is a group around there pestering the customers."

Edward sighed. "Now that's a job for police, not Alchemists'."

"Let me finish. The thing is that they are Alchemists, and they keep making people believe that the lake is haunted by using Alchemy to scare the people."

"I'm listening."

"So here is what we're going to do: You, Alphonse, Riza, and I will go down there and act as normal customers and enjoy a day at the lake," Roy grinned.

"You just want to check out all the women down there," Edward pointed out.

Roy shrugged, though didn't deny the fact. "Speaking of which, where is Alphonse?"

"I don't know… he found a kitten last night and seems determined to find a home for it."

"Well, find him quickly. We leave early in the morning."

In the Morning… 

Edward growled. It was freezing. Who in their damn straight mind would go out and swim in this? He looked up at Alphonse, who was staring out patiently at the warm. He was lucky that he couldn't feel the cold morning weather. Edward shook his head. He had found Alphonse late last night on the sidewalk to the military headquarters. The kitten had found a home, Alphonse had said. But still… it was just a kitten. Why worry about it so much?

He glanced down the road, squinting in the lightening darkness. "Darn that Colonel, making us wait!" he muttered.

"Do you have your swimming trunks, Ed?" Alphonse asked. "Or everything else you need?"

"I can't exactly swim," Edward pointed out. "At least, I haven't tried. I just assume the automail is too heavy. But yes, I have everything I need."

A car honked and pulled up beside them. Roy sat at the driver's wheel and looked tiredly at the boys. The brothers piled into the backseat. "You sure you want to go this early?" Edward asked.

"It's best to get a head start on it," Roy replied.

"So, Lt. Hawkeye, did you come to keep an eye on the Colonel?" Alphonse asked the woman sitting in the passenger seat. She turned back and smiled back at Alphonse.

"You could say that. Someone needs to make sure he stays on top of work," Riza said.

"She's lying," Roy cut in. "She's the most excited out of all of us."

Riza turned forward and smoothed out her pants. "I am not," she said calmly. "It's just nice to get out of the office now and then."

Alphonse nodded his head. "Brother has been uptight…"

"Have not," Edward interrupted.

"… so it's nice to just get out, even though we're sort of on a mission still," Alphonse finished.

"Exactly," Roy said and stepped harder on the gas pedal to go around a slow car, narrowly missing that and the oncoming traffic.

"IF we make it in one piece," Edward muttered, holding tightly onto the seat.

At the beach… 

The group piled out of their car and peered silently around. It wasn't exactly a huge lake but it was the latest attraction – being man made and probably having the best landscape around Central for miles, many people came to it. The light blue lake was surrounded by sand dunes that stretched out into a forest, which went on for about a mile until the forest ended. People were already beginning to set up, claiming what tables were left.

"So what's our plan?" Edward asked, crossing his arms.

"We get changed," Roy shrugged. "I don't exactly want to be walking around in pants all day; it's going to get way too warm. Then we leave our stuff in the car and go look for clues by ourselves… it'll be quicker that way. And we'll meet up back here attttt," Roy peered at his watch, "noon. It'll give you time to search and some time to enjoy yourself when you get frustrated if you can't find anything. Got it?"

"Sure, just make sure to do your job first before gazing at the chicks," Edward grinned evilly. He started heading off to the changing rooms.

"Well, excuse me for not being hormone-less!" Roy shot back and headed towards the opposite changing room.

_Ouch. _"At least I don't let them control my thoughts twenty four seven!" Edward snapped.

Roy's anger snapped and he turned quickly on his heel. "Why you…"

"Boys," Riza calmly said and held a hand on Roy's chest, pushing him away. "We have a job to do. Stop your bickering."

Roy gulped; he knew better than to disobey Riza. He nodded once, then headed back into changing room. Riza turned and kept a cool glare on Edward, who quickly backed away into the room and shut the door quickly. A chill ran down his spine. What was it with that woman and creepy glares?

_Meanwhile, with Alphonse…_

Alphonse had snuck off once he heard his brother and the Colonel fighting. He had known that it wouldn't do well to stay as it wouldn't solve anything. Thankfully Riza knew how to take care of it, so he knew he left them in good hands. For now. Alphonse continued onto the beach, thankful that the sand wasn't actually that deep. He'd remember what happened in Liore and how he kept sinking… he kept on walking, not sure to what to look for.

He would watch for people, of course… what type of people, he had no clue…

_Meanwhile, with Riza…_

In the changing room, Riza quickly wiped her skin with sunblock, knowing full well that she would get burned if she didn't apply it. She gazed down at her blue swimsuit and quickly put it on. She was uncomfortable with walking around in one; especially with the Colonel… she shook her head. That wouldn't matter. She was on duty and she would stay true to that. She checked in her bag to make sure her guns had their safety's on and took out a white skirt to wear while walking around.

Stepping out, she decided to head the opposite direction Alphonse had gone. She put the strap of the bag around her shoulder and headed off.

_Meanwhile, with Roy…_

What the crap was up with Fullmetal? Ruining his day off already… Roy sighed. He ruined his own day off, learning of this mission. Oh well. He peered out of his room and watched a woman clad in a two-piece walk by. He whistled silently.

It had its bonuses, at least.

_Meanwhile, with Edward…_

Edward put on the white t-shirt, knowing full well that the oil from his automail would show up on it. If it got too hot, he would have to wear a long sleeve shirt and long pants. Hot weather just did not do with his automail. But it was nice not wearing those heavy shoes and just sandals, for once. He stepped out cautiously of the room and slung the bag over his shoulder. He needed to carry everything with him in case it got too hot… He noticed Riza headed off and Roy walking towards the beach. Alphonse had gone the opposite direction… so where was he supposed to go? He sighed; he guessed he could go walk in the forest.

It wouldn't hurt…

As he walked down the beach, feeling the grainy sand between his toes, he realized how long it's been since he's been to a lake and just enjoyed himself. He never had any time. He glared down at his automail leg, a sense of dread coming on him. Too much sand in his automail would ruin it, for sure. How would he tell Winry, _it stopped moving because it got stuck with sand. _He shivered at the thought of her wrench aiming for his tender head again.

He made sure to keep his sandal on his foot.

Glancing at the sun, he shook his head. "It's going to get too hot," he grumbled, "I'll also have to make sure I don't touch my flesh to the automail…"

Right now he really regretted having his automail. It could really ruin many things.

Several people were walking onto the lake, ready for a day's play. Most of them were teenagers, glad to be out from school. Edward headed past them, wondering what he should be looking for. Alchemists' are scaring away people… the forest is the most logical place. Yeah… Edward picked up his pace and soon was surrounded by trees and bushes. There must be a lodge around here somewhere where they could hang out…

For several hours, he wandered around looking for anything, but came up with nothing. His stomach rumbled and he started to regret not eating enough breakfast that morning. _Screw this, I'm going to go get something to eat…_

He found Alphonse sitting down by the water once he walked out of the trees, and he stalked over to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for the Alchemists?" Edward said, a bit angry.

"I haven't found anything," Alphonse said. "Besides, they would most likely appear near dark. We still have half the day to be here with no worries."

Edward sat down beside him and shook his head. "I guess you have a point. I searched everywhere throughout the forest and found no clue of anything. I even went pretty deep in…"

"I don't think the Colonel or Lt. Hawkeye have found anything either," Alphonse said, looking toward the direction where the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye were walking towards them. "But I think the Colonel has been enjoying himself."

"Isn't he lucky?" Edward mumbled. He rubbed his forehead and wiped the sweat away. "Food!" He grinned when he saw the nice sized lunch box in the Colonel's hand. "Finally, I'm starving."

"Any clues, boys?" Riza said as she sat down next to them. She looked disappointed when the boys shook their heads. Turning to Roy, she grabbed the lunch basket. "Well, we'll eat our lunch right now. It'll give us some time to think."

Edward nodded and dug into the basket, grabbing the top sandwich. Roy glared at him. "Can't you behave a little maturely when eating?"

"When there's food, you gotta eat no matter how mature you are," Edward shrugged. He hacked down some more food and coughed on one bite of food. He turned his head when he heard some giggles about five feet from them. He wiped his mouth and glared at girls his age clad in, well, he didn't even know if they were big enough to be called bikinis, and turned back to his food, reaching for a juice.

"This is why I don't like the beach," Edward said. "Distractions. Noisy distractions, at that."

"Please," Roy scoffed. "They are not distractions, though they are a mighty too young for me." He smirked at the girls, which resorted in more giggles.

"And Winry would kill Ed if he got attached to some other girl," Alphonse piped in, laughter in his voice.

"Oh? So is something happening between you and Winry?" Riza asked innocently, then bit into her sandwich.

Edward choked on his food. "Nothing!"

"Denial doesn't stop us from knowing, Full Metal," Roy laughed.

"Because it's the truth!" Edward yelled at him, his face red. "I didn't come here to be teased, I came here to work!"

"Then please do," Roy shrugged. "Just because there is work to be done doesn't mean that we can't have fun in life."

"Pft," Edward growled at him and stood up. "Well, I'm going back to search for clues." He stalked off.

"Meet us back here at five!" Roy yelled after him.

Edward waved him off and disappeared into the forest. He stopped to a slow walk and sighed. This was annoying. He kept fuming for a few minutes, then stopped and looked where he was. Ah… he hadn't been here before. He looked around. How could he not have been here before? He turned around and headed back the way he came. Soon he realized that he hadn't been there before either. _Crap._

He started running, looking for a familiar leaf, tree, or anything. One thing he didn't like is being lost with anything. He ran till he was exhausted, not seeing or recognizing anything still. He stopped and took a deep breath, leaning against a tree. His hair stuck to his face and he pushed it back behind his ear, redoing his braid.

It had nearly been thirty minutes.

He started walking again, his eyes flicking back and forth between trees. He stopped when he came upon a path that had barely been walked through, but it was packed enough that he could see where it led. It wasn't an animal path, either. He could clearly see some footsteps imprinted on the ground. He headed down the path, happy that he found some trace of something. Soon he came upon a log cabin, where the front door was hanging from a broken hinge and several gun holes were through the walls and the door itself.

Edward stopped and listened carefully, hearing nothing in particular. He headed towards the cabin, knowing that he should go back and get Alphonse and the others, but he kept walking through. Stepping through the doorframe, he saw several sleeping bags and a broken table and chair with a basket of leftover food sitting next to it. Several books were next to the sleeping bags, and he walked over and picked up a book.

He laughed quietly to himself when he saw what it was called. "Success," he murmured, putting back down the _Alchemy for Beginners_ book. At least these Alchemists' wouldn't be hard to deal with. He turned around, a sense of dizziness coming over him. He sniffed, smelling something funny. Chloroform. He bolted out of the house, covering his mouth. They hadn't put out much Chloroform, but enough to make him dizzy and give him a headache. He ran down what he thought to be a path and leaned against a tree, breathing the fresh air.

Catching his breath, he listened for any movement in the trees. Either they knew he was there, or they already had the trap laid out.

A twig snapped and he jerked his head toward the sound.

"It's a State Alchemist," a raspy voice said.

Another excited voice replied. "Not just _any_ State Alchemist, the Full Metal Alchemist!"

"They're gonna like this!"

Edward stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Just who are you guys? Show yourselves!"

"Well, you already know we're Alchemists' ourselves, shrimp. So why don't you just go on home. You don't wanna mess with us," the raspy voice said in a taunting voice.

Edward clenched his fists. "Why don't BOTH of you come out here now so I can show you who's the real shrimp!"

The voices ignored him and kept on talking. "Do you know what is great about Chloroform? Let me just tell you: you're surrounded by open bottles of Chloroform. Already you should begin to feel the effects."

Edward listened carefully and cursed. The men weren't actually there; the voices must be coming through a hidden radio. Why did a twig snap, though? Must've been some animal. He backed up a few steps, looking for the Chloroform. His vision started dancing before him and his stomach started to churn. He knew he had to get rid of the Chloroform, and fast.

Water. He needed to make water. Kneeling down and clapping his hands together, he placed them on the ground. He started seeping the water out of the ground and plants.

"There's not enough water," he muttered. He couldn't create a hose out of anything he had here- it would only be wood and worthless. He was right near a lake, too… you would think there would be plenty. He stood up and took off in a sprint, following his nose to where he could smell the least amount of the chemical. His vision danced more and more and eventually he couldn't tell whether he was going straight or sideways. He stumbled and fell onto his side, his arm bouncing roughly under him. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes, trying to steady them.

"Cheaters," he mumbled as his vision began to darken. He tried to get him, but the smell was too strong and he crumbled back down, unconscious.

Xxx

"It's already five," Alphonse said. "It isn't like him to be late."

"Unless he found something," Roy shrugged. "And he's naïve enough to go off on his own."

"Why don't you guys go off and find him?" Riza suggested. "I'll stay here and watch over." She patted her bag which held the weapons. "If Edward found the Alchemists, then he might need your help. From the reports we received the pranks start around six. You have an hour to get back."

"Sounds good," Roy said, pulling on a shirt and walking to the forest. "Alphonse, come along."

"Coming!"

_Thirty minutes later._

"We're lost," Roy declared.

"Ed must be lost too," Alphonse sighed. "He always brings me into these situations…"

"I would assume that," Roy nodded, smirking.

Alphonse kept on walking, looking for any sort of clue for a direction. "We'll just keep going," he said, voice light. "We're bound to come up with some clue."

Roy started walking towards him, then stopped still. He blinked, then covered his mouth and nose with his hand. "Chloroform. I recognize the smell of it. There's a lot of it."

"That's not good," Alphonse murmured. "Can you continue on?"

"I can't exactly create a gas mask right here, but I can make something out of this wood which would be a good air filter," he muttered. "I learned that in Ishbal. With the stench of dead and burnt bodies mixed with everything else, it was hard to fight with the constant urge to puke." As he spoke, he gathered up some sticks and quickly drew a transmutation circle in the ground, and transformed the sticks into a mask that could fit over his mouth and nose. He carved in a small transmutation circle on the side. "This transmutation cleans the air that passes through. It turns the chemicals back into harmless substances. It takes a bit of concentration to work it as it has to be done manually all the time, but I can hold up for a few hours."

"So you do know more than just fire alchemy," Alphonse said, almost in awe.

Roy couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so he ignored it. "Let's continue on, shall we?"

Xxx

Edward lifted his head, or at least tried to. He found that he was lying on the ground, hands bound behind his back and his legs were also tied. His head was in agony and he still felt like he had to vomit. He heard footsteps around him and he knew that he was back in the cabin that he had run from.

"He's awake!" a young voice of a kid said.

"He's not getting out of this one!" Another kid's voice replied.

Feet shuffled over next to his head. Edward opened his eyes and glared at whoever was standing over him.

"He was heavy to carry," one kid complained. "He's too much work."

"What'll happen if he tells our parents?"

Kids. Edward had been defeated by kids. Runts. Squirts. _Demons!_

"We better return the Chloroform tonight or else our parents might notice it's gone."

"Well we can finish what we have to do down at the beach. What do we have planned for tonight?"

"Turning the water a different color, or something. We can swim underneath and attack the people from there."

"This better be our last scare of the week. We don't want any more Alchemist's coming."

"So what do we do to him?"

Edward knew they were referring to him, so he lifted his head and spoke. "Untie me!"

"No way! You'd tell our parents!"

"No matter what you do your parents will eventually know!" Edward spat back. The kids yelled back at him still saying no. Edward shook his head and quickly loosened his bonds just by twisting it. They weren't very good at tying knots.

"Outdone by kids, Fullmetal!" came a voice that made Edward groan.

"I'm ashamed of you, brother!"

"Shut up!" Edward yelled at them. "They used Chloroform against me!"

"Still, outdone by_ kids_…" the unbelief in the Colonel's voice was definitely clear. The sarcasm, too.

The two kids both walked over to the door, long sticks in their hands. "Get away!"

"It's the Flame Alchemist," one of them whispered. "No way can we beat him."

Edward quickly stood up and walked over to the kids and bonked them over the head with his fist. "You little demons! I was expecting someone else, someone tougher, and this is what I get!"

The door opened and in stepped Alphonse and Roy. "At least it wasn't anything terrible," Alphonse said.

"I recognize you kids," Roy said, crossing his arms. "You're the twin sons of a State Alchemist who's currently on leave. Your father is the Chloro Alchemist, right? The one who is specializes in making Chloroform and other substances."

Both of the kids slowly nodded once. "You won't tell our father, will you?" one said. Edward glared at the kid who was identical to his brother, brown hair and lots of freckles and a sly gleam in their eyes which was currently dampened by the thought that they were in trouble. "Dad never uses the Chloroform anymore and he doesn't take time to get rid of it," the kid explained. "We thought that it would be perfect for a hideout weapon."

"The reason he doesn't use it is because he's not allowed to. The Military has no use for Chloroform anymore. So that also applies to you," Roy said, voice firm. "You boys will show me to your home," his eyes looked harshly down on the small boys, and then he looked back up to the Elric brothers, "and you boys clean up the Chloroform. Here Ed, use this mask," Roy tossed his mask to him. "It'll come in handy."

"Why do we get to do the dirty work?" Edward mumbled to himself as he watched Roy and the twins head off.

Xxx

Edward dug into the leftover food in the basket, suddenly ravenous for food. It had taken Alphonse and him about an hour to get rid of all the Chloroform and an hour to get back. It was now around seven and he was exhausted. He looked over to Riza, who was currently looking depressed, probably because she hadn't been able to shoot her beloved weapons. Or thankful, Edward wasn't quite sure. She did look relieved in a way.

Alphonse was building small castle structures out of sand, probably bored out of his mind. Roy had suggested that they just stay there for another hour or so and relax. He had taken the boys home and their father had guaranteed that he would get rid of the Chloroform and in the mean time think up a small punishment for the boys.

Riza sat down on the sand across from Edward, taking a small piece of bread out of the basket. "So I heard that you were taken out by kids?"

Edward's face reddened. "They used Chloroform. They would've taken out anyone. Besides, they weren't what I expected."

"Their father, Jonathon Lewis, the Chloro Alchemist, was well known back in the Ishbal Wars," Roy said, coming to sit by Riza. He leaned back on the towel and put his arms behind his head. "He made lots of Chloroform to drug the Ishbalins. He helped capture many of them, too. When the war ended, the Military had no use for him. He left on his own and now has a family and performs Alchemy on his spare time."

"Ah," Edward murmured. The Ishbal War.

"Other than that, I don't know anything," Roy shrugged. "We should pack up in fifteen minutes or so. Be ready." He turned over and closed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Don't fall asleep," Riza said to him. "You're the driver."

"I would want to make it home in one piece," Edward grinned. "How about you start packing up? It'll keep you awake."

"I'm busy," Roy grumbled back.

Riza took out a small notebook and opened it to a certain page. "Didn't you have a date tonight, Roy?"

Roy's eyes opened. "What?"

"For your schedule, you had circled this day to remember the date with the lovely new secretary in the front office."

"Wasn't that next week?" Roy quickly sat up, a worried expression on his face.

"I guess you have to stand her up," Riza shrugged, putting away her notebook.

Roy stood up and started packing away the food. He didn't want to stand someone up. He's stood them up before and he always got a bruise on his cheek to prove it the next day. He definitely did not want another bruise on his cheek. "Let's get going!" he said, rushing to put the stuff in the car.

Edward leaned in close to Riza. "He doesn't have a date, does he?"

"Not that I know of," she shrugged. "The only thing that he's going to suffer from is exhaustion."

Edward grinned, a smirk on his face. "I guess that's one way to get him to work."

They were in the car the next hour, all their luggage and supplies been put in by Roy himself. Edward and Alphonse were dropped off at their room and Riza at her house. Roy rushed home to jump in the shower, grab his nice suit and grab a small bouquet of flowers at a local shop. His hair was combed nicely and he used his expensive cologne. This was a hot date…

He slowly stopped walking, realization coming on him. How had Riza known? He kept all his dates secret. He knew the secretary had indeed agreed to go out with him, but he thought that wasn't for another week. Turning around, he ran back to his house and looked at his calendar, seeing the circled date. "Damn you, Riza," he mumbled. The date wasn't for another week. He had wasted precious money _and_ cologne.

He walked back into his house, suddenly feeling exhausted…

The day had started out like any other day. The sun had been shining brightly, the clouds moving along soundlessly as always, green and red leaves blowing in the soft wind, the sweet smell of summer… People had wandered through the streets of Central just because they could; it was a nice enough day to just go out and walk. They talked and laughed and continued on with their lives. Ah, yes, this was the type of day when you could just sit back and watch it forever…

Roy Mustang went into his house and sat down on a chair and leaned far back, closing his eyes.

_Damn, this day sucked. _

**So I tried in writing just a normal fanfiction with no pairings. I did get a little deeper then I wanted to (ex. Using the Ishbal War) and I don't think the humor wasn't that great in it. Mostly written to pass the time. It's also my 30th written story on here, yay:) Hope you could at least enjoy it and please review!!! **


End file.
